


[podfic] A Sky Full of Stars / A Bathtub Full of Glitter

by reena_jenkins



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Multi, Podfic, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Venom likes spa day
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Anne Weying
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Winter Podfic Treats 20





	[podfic] A Sky Full of Stars / A Bathtub Full of Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Sky Full of Stars / A Bathtub Full of Glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673122) by [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Spa Treatments, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff

 **Length:** 00:05:39

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(V\)%20_A%20Sky%20Full%20of%20Stars%20_%20A%20Bathtub%20Full%20of%20Glitter_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
